Harry Potter & The Darklord
by selenaofthestars
Summary: After harry finds out his closet friends never cared he runs to the one person that can shine light into his now dark life.


Harry awoke in a haze he looked over at the book and caldron on the floor next to him and he remembered everything (Flashback) Harry stood at the door that lead to Ron room at the borrow When he heard "I can't stand it anymore monie if I have to pretend to like scar face one more day I'm going to scream." "Hush Ronald we get paid a lot of money to report all his actions to our master and not to mention all the fame we get from being his friends." "I KNOW monie but it dangers we almost got killed at the ministry last week I mean he got his own god father killed how much longer before we get killed."

"I understand Ron but we sore on our magic no backing out we will complete our mission the after harry kills voldemort we kill Potter and that's the end of it." "your right as always now on to more fun things" "Ron, ohm god yes". Harry ran from the house he didn't stop until he was at the end of the corn field where he fell to his knees he sore we would get them back any way he could and what best way to get his ex friends back then to ruin all their plans. The fastest way to do that is to find the werewolves. He took off running for the tree line where he could summon his broom and fly.

Two weeks later

Harry looked though the tree's a small village was in view dirty men and women harry placed his back to the tree took a deep breath and walked out into the open howls took to the air harry was quickly surrounded one wolf the biggest one stepped forward "why have you come here harry potter" "I have come to meet your chief I know who he is I know now why he is followed and I wish to join him even if it means my death" the wolf looked him up and down "wait here" the wolf went into a small hut and almost immediately came back out "he is on his way Bring him to the town square" he then turned and walked away they sat harry on a stump and they waited not a single pair of eyes left harry

Finally the same black smoke came down and out of it stepped luscious malfoy "come potter my master awaits you" harry stood walked to luscious took his hand and left with him harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a tall young man with long black hair red eyes sharp snake like fangs "so I take it your voldemort in your true form well your much more handsome like this"

Voldemort smirked you're not bad yourself potter you changed since I lost saw you.

Harry grew his raven hair past his waist he wore black leather pants silk green poet shirt with a black leather vest and matching boots.

So what happens now?

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry settled into his new life he had lessons with snape (who is a double spy for voldmort) from 12 to 2

Then he spent the afternoon with tom in his office, now however he sat in the library thinking of how everything went down (flashback)

Harry dropped to his knees in front of the dark lord head bent ready to die or serve witch ever his new master chose voldemort raised his hand and placed it gently on harry's head harry looked up in confusion "why kill you harry when I can use you from now on I own you not in the usual way you will be my co-ruler you will lead attacks when I'm not there and you will return to school next year as my spy but first you will have spy lessons with snape until I deem you ready the next part of the afternoon you will learn from me how to run the death eaters and pastounge magic understood?"

"Yes I do" tom was amused by the glint in harry's eye's whoever caused him to come to me will be in deep shit the thought caused him to laugh. (End Flashback)

It's been one year; in fall harry returns to school to start

Serving his master only the inner circle new of harry in front of any one else he wore a mask to hid his face he learned all he could and snape became a sort of father to harry. Tom and harry became close but nothing had became of it yet harry knew how he felt he loved tom but waited till tom new his feeling before saying anything sighing he put back his book stood and went to pack for the train ride to Hogwarts. When he came back down he was meet with a pacing and worried dark lord "Tom what's wrong?" tom turned to him opened his mouth and then closed it and resumed pacing harry walked over to him stood in front of tom to stop his pacing and raised one eyebrow. Tom stopped opened his mouth closed it then closed his eyes when he opened them again he grabbed harry and pulled him into his arms and kissed harry strongly.

LEMON STARTS: Harry responded happily tom picked up harry and ran all the way to his rooms which were green go figure dropped harry on to the bed and claimed on with him and stated to tear off harry's shirt between kisses they continued to throw clothes everywhere "dam harry" tom looked at the whip marks on harry's back "who?" "my uncle hey it doesn't matter" harry kissed tom and brought him back to more pleasant matters harry gasped when tom ripped the last of harry's clothes away as tom kissed harry he let his hands wander over tom body harry rolled on top and took tom's long cock in his mouth slowly making his way down and up twisting his head harry sped up his past until he had tom's hands in his hair tom pushed harry off and rolled back on top and put harry on his stomach


End file.
